kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shio Sakaki
Shio Sakaki (逆鬼 至緒? Sakaki Shio) is infamously known as the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate and is one of the masters of Ryozanpaku and the 4th oldest master of the Ryozanpaku. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' When Kenichi arrived at Ryozanpaku dojo, he wanted to learn Karate, but Sakaki turned him down believing that Kenichi will die from his training in three days. After Kenichi’s loss against Saijo Tsukuba, Sakaki decided to train Kenichi for his rematch (which Kenichi won with Yamatsuki and Akisame’s overhead throw). 'Disciple Plans Arc' When a master named Gonzui Kumatori '''from the Kyuukai Dojo showed up to challenge Sakaki who’s absent at that time, Kenichi went to fight him so Miu doesn’t have to. Kenichi managed to land a blow on the master, and then Sasaki showed up to finish him off then defeated his students. Siegfried Arc When Miu needed Sakaki and Shigure to pose as her parents, Shigure would act as her step-mother and be paired with Sakaki as her step-father. Unfortunately, the two screwed up due to their lack of people skills and how they are the worst at lying, but Miu was left alright when the Elder returned home. When Sakaki and Akisame wanted to find Kenichi when the latter ran away from the extra harsh training to apologize for their harshness. As soon as they found him, Kenichi was fighting Hermit to save Honoka. Sakaki made a bet with Akisame for the loser’s dessert (Sakaki bet that Kenichi would beat Hermit while Akisame bet vice versa). Kenichi defeated Hermit, though Hermit lost a lot of blood after stabbing himself with Number 20’s knife to save Honoka. Final Clash arc When Kenichi is left to fight Odin, the head of Ragnarok, Sakaki is seen with the other masters and watches his disciple fight and watches with pride seeing him copy his fighting style. He helps stop '''Isshinsai Ogata from stopping the fight and congratulates Kenichi with the others for winning the fight. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Christopher Eclair Arc' After Isshinsai Ogata declared war against Ryozanpaku, Sasaki took Kenichi with him on a mission to protect Gauche Wynne from his Christopher Éclair. Kenichi was kidnapped by Éclair after Sakaki punched Éclair through the train. Sakaki took Gauche with him and called Miu to come to the hotel Éclair was staying in to rescue Kenichi, since the former taught Kenichi was worth more than 100 of the latter’s lives. Éclair managed to knock Sakaki out of a window, but that left the former opened for Kenichi to hurt him. With enough time, Sakaki returned and finished off Éclair only for the latter to escape when the police took him to the hospital. 'DofD Tournament Arc' At the DofD tournament, Sakaki reunited with''' Jenny Grey to help her rescue some American soldiers captured by Fortuna. He tried to get out of how he stated that Jenny was his fiance since he was drunk when that happened and Jenny was jealous when she saw him and Shigure together and asked if they were a couple and both denied this. During the finals, Sakaki was taking down Fortuna’s soldiers with Jenny Grey and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. He knocked out the soldier that killed Sho Kano, when he almost shot Kenichi or Miu. Ethan Stanley Arc Afterwards, he assisted the masters in taking down a Yami base and saving Rachel Stanley from being Jenazad's new disciple. However, Sakaki boarded the plain she was on and prepared to fight Yami member '''Cyril Rahman '''while Jenazad would watch in the background. Though Cyril would try striking his marma points, Sakaki was able to counter with him not landing a blow on him and even Cyril's scream had no affect due to Sakaki stating that Shigure's sleep talk is much more scary. After grabbing Rachel and jumping out of the plain, Jenazad would announce his desire to fight Sakaki someday. Weapon Fighters Arc While on a mission with Shigure and Kenichi to guard some treasured weapons from Yami, they were attacked by the armed division and with Mikumo their to supervise the attack. Though they were holding their own, Sai would be persuaded by Shigure and side with them in exchange for her father's sword and helped save Kenichi at the last second. Once Mikumo decided to join the fray and attack Sakaki, he was having a hard time and when she diverted her attention towards Shigure, Sakaki was told by Shigure to not interfere and sat down to allow the fight. After Mikumo left when her necklace was broken, they returned home having completed their mission. Okinawa Arc When a Yami base was discovered in Okinawa, the masters and Kenichi (and later the Shinpaku Alliance) would travel their. However, Sakaki and the others would ditch the members and attack the base on their own. Sakaki would face the Spear of the core and easily win despite taking some injuries. Once the fights with everyone was over, Sakaki would be attacked by Miu and he would scold her for not recognizing him and give her his jacket to cover herself from her clothes torn. He was then horrified by Apachai's hole in his stomach and let Akisame save his life with his help. After returning home, he calls Akisame in to tell him Apachai is eating something solid and takes the Manju from him. Yami Transport Data Arc When Ryozanpaku was set up by Yami by framing them as terrorists, they all flee from the dojo. But Sakaki watched for Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance when they had to protect the inspector (who was trying to help clear Ryozanpaku’s name) from Yami weapon members. Ishida was about to kill the Shinpaku Alliance, but Sakaki appeared and defeated him then congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance on their skills against the weapon soldiers. Sakaki and Hongo Arc Once the fight between Sakaki was declared to be settled between him and Hongo, Sakaki and Hongo began their battle with Kenichi, Miu, and Jenazad (from far away) watching. The battle was so intense, that Kenichi and Miu had to dodge while watching. Eventually, Sakaki and Hongo kept fighting while unconscious until Jenazad interrupted the battle by having Hongo knock Kenichi out by Jenazad surrounding Kenichi with the former's killing intent. Jenazad then knocked out and kidnapped Miu to make her his student after seeing her special abilities. The two karate masters and Hayato (holding an unconscious Kenichi) tried to rescue Miu, but failed. Hongo told Sakaki that would make Jenazad pay for interrupting the death match. Sakaki claimed their last battle was unfinished and declared it a draw. The Tidat Kingdom Arc Some time later, after he and Kenichi had their injuries healed (though not completely), they travel to Tidat in search of Miu. After reaching a bar and letting Kenichi try to get information from the military dogs their, Sakaki noted Kenichi had some balls for going in their like that and said he did still do good for his act. Sakaki would get the information out of them by beating them to death. They would travel to a castle and meet some assassins and meet '''Radin Tidat Lona, the sister of Radin Tidat Jihan. After she proves she can be trusted, the group partner up to take down Jenazad. After some traveling, they partner with a computer man named John and locate the location Mui was last at but arrived too late, but Kenichi was able to find her hairclips. Later the night, they would be ambushed by Jenazad's men and see Mui with them, much to their shock. Sakaki noted she must be controlled and told Kenichi to go to her. While fighting, Hongo would arrive by helicopter and kill some of the men, much to Sakaki's anger. The two put asside their differences and fought together against the enemies present. After the fight, Jenazad would take Mui and Kenichi (who was knocked unconscious) away. Sakaki and co. agreed to search for Jenazad together and save Kenichi and Mui. After letting Hongo fight Jenazad on his own, Sakaki eventually finds Miu and Kenichi (with Saiga having already left) and celebrates by beating all the Tidat fighters to a pulp. He breaks them outside and watches Hongo's fight with Jenazad and prays that he'll come out of it alive. Even after it looks as if Hongo was defeated by Jenazad and Jenazad has set his bloodlust towards him, Sakaki doesn't move an inch nor does his aura increase as noted by Kenichi. As he tells his disciple about Hongo's tenacity towards martial arts, Hongo rises again and prepares one final attack at Jenazad and watches in tension as Hongo finally manages to defeat the Demon God Fist. When Miu regains consciousness and goes after Hongo, Sakaki goes up to stop her only to be shocked that, while still under Jenazad's control she's only trying to tend to his wound. He knocks her out again and keeps Hongo from falling over due to his wounds and just says he feels like standing their for a while despite the obvious. Unfortunately for them, Lona shouts out that the Tidat regular army has arrived and Hongo notes that now that their leader Jenazad is dead they want to try to take the hegemony of the country and the two prepare to fight them. Sakaki saves Lona from getting killed and is relieved by the arrival of the elder and the presumed deceased Jihan. He helps Hongo get to the plane Seta and Hayami have and when Hongo refuses help since he has unfinished business with him Sakaki just says about doing it now, Hongo just chuckles and says they'll do it later. They all go to the palace and Sakaki just drinks and eats as much as he wants. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Sakaki and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Sakaki states he'd like to fight him stating whoever finds him first gets to have him as they split up to find him. He continues to bash through walls to find Ogata while pulverizing his disciples and then senses a silent but powerful ki and as he smashes the wall next to him believing he found Ogata, he's disappointed to find Akisame instead. They all regroup noting he's on here and that Ogata was never in the castle at all. Later at night, he listens to the elders talk with Akisame and is left shocked discovering of Tanaka's wife also being killed by Ogata along with his unborn child. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was effected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. A couple of days later, the masters talk about the subject of how Tanaka's fight with Ogata was unavoidable, and how they need to find a way to help Kenichi and his friends with their fight against the weapon users of Yami. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, which is when Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". When asking about what it is from Akisame, he gets nothing out of him, much to his annoyance. After the Elder leaves on a trip for a few days, Akisame and Sakaki wonder why he hasn't returned in the past week, and with Apachai's statement over him possibly fighting a strong opponent, they wonder who could be giving him a hard time. Later, at Ryozanpaku, Sakaki and the others are visited by Inspector Honmaki and are shocked to hear how he and the entire police must guard Yami at a governmental institution prompting Sakaki to state there just spitting in their faces. Regardless, he and the other masters are all determined to put them away in Big Lock. The next day, as all the masters prepare for their battle against yami and the government, the other masters decide to leave Shigure with Kenichi and Miu in case the armed members of yami decide to move. Kenichi begins to complain about how reckless their actions are, to which they say that as martial artists they have to stand by their beliefs to the very end, with Sakaki even saying that one day Kenichi would be standing side by side with them. They then arrive in the heart of the city, awaited by a battalion of police officers protecting the building that the one shadow nine fists are currently in. After Inspector Honmaki steps in on their behalf to stop his men from shooting at them, Sakaki is shocked seeing Honmaki shot by one of his own men and treats him the best he can, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. After Sakaki convinces them to move aside and do what's right, and even stating he won't dodge them if they try to shoot, they stand down (and Akisame knocks out the one who shot Honmaki). He and the others arrive at the top of the building the Yami masters are at and surround them. Upon seeing Hongo, he questions there motives and depending on their answers he will just throw all of them in Big Lock. Despite the difference in numbers, he states that if the four of them work together they are invincible as he and the other masters form together in breath and sync, something Mikumo notes is perfectly done. He then lets out a large amount of ki as he and the others prepare to fight the Yami masters. Just as Sakaki and the others prepare to fight, he notes something is off in their killing intent. Just then, Ishida shows up to escort Yami to the prime minister, enraging Sakaki since he tried to kill the Shinpaku Alliance. When Honmaki arrives to inform them of the armed division at the bay of Tokyo, Sakaki realizes it was all a diversion. 'Trivia' *Shio Sakaki bears a resemblance to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. *During the DofD tournament, Sakaki shrugs off much of Niijima's complaints of the Shinpaku Alliance's members suffering injuries, stating that he was shot by his enemies and told that he wouldn't be able to live. However, he was still able to enter a Karate tournament and win first place. This is an exaggerated parallel situation to one presented in The Karate Kid. *Particular Kata Sakaki can be seen training the techniques of are Wansu, Sanchin, Niahanchi, Passai, and Seisan. His earlier matches with Hongo also showed proficiency in the sport karate style, though he used a more combat oriented version then otherwise shown in the manga. While Sakaki has trained the techniques or used the techniques taught in those Kata it is rare that we see him or Kenichi actually drilling Kata (More likely done off panel to avoid repetitive sequences) *'Shio Sakaki/Relationships' 'References' 1 History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Manga, Chapter 431 Page 19 Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Male Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:Karate Users Category:S-Class Master Category:Dou